


stranger.

by sutera



Series: Ignoct Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutera/pseuds/sutera
Summary: They play a game.





	stranger.

There’s this tall guy Noctis has been wanting to dance with for a while.

He’s wearing stunning purple laced with black and gold and the shine of his dress shoes reaches Noctis from all the way across the dance floor. Which is… ridiculous because shoes can’t be _that_ attractive so then Noctis has to sum it all up to the amazingly elegant mask adorning the guy’s face. Matching gold; intricate, and _sharp_ : it hugs the apples of his cheeks and lines across the length of the right side of his jaw. It complements the handsome features resting beneath and Noctis has the simple urge to pull it off and see for himself.

But he guesses he’s gotta wait. Which sucks. He’s never been completely patient when there’s a mystery he wants to unravel right away.

So he approaches with much less subtlety than before and comes to a stop in front of the guy.

“Hey,” he says plainly; he tries not to let a smile cross his lips because, yeah, he’s got a discount mask on that’s all black and slightly terrifying— _like a raven_ , the storeowner had claimed, but Noctis didn’t care _then_ —which means the craftsmanship is a little _too_ sharp and pokes into the hollow of his right cheek. But, hey, beggars can’t be choosers. Or whatever. He wonders if he should hold out his hand. He does it anyway. It’ll be a laugh, later. “I’m Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis, but just call me Noct. Please dance with me?”

It’s all said in a rush and, as he expects, the guy gives a surprised noise. Something like a chuckle, Noctis thinks, and wishes he could’ve heard it clearer over the din of the ballroom music. Later, he decides, and watches with barely restrained excitement as a gloved hand curls fingers around his own.

“How could I ever refuse the Crown Prince of Lucis?” The voice is soft and lacking the accent. Expected. Noctis almost starts to laugh himself but he manages to subdue his amusement. _Later_ , he repeats to himself, and pulls the apparent stranger to himself.

“It’s Noct,” he responds, a little flatter; a hand snakes its way around the other’s waist and his current partner automatically puts a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. Good. At least he’ll know Noctis is gonna lead this.

“Apologies,” the man responds, and it just sounds plain _weird_ without the cadence. Noctis schools his features into impassivity. Tries to, anyway. “Truly, Noct, I’m honoured to be the recipient of your attentions tonight. Surely you’ve others to entertain, though?”

“Maybe,” Noctis replies; he lets slip an impish grin as he hugs the guy a little closer. He’s pleased when the other comes willingly. “But, hey, I’ve had my eye on you all night. S’okay, right?”

“Of course,” the _stranger_ responds, stifling another sound. Noctis thinks it might’ve been a laugh. “As I’ve said, I am honoured. To attract your attention above others is… quite flattering.”

He thinks he detects a bit of a falter in the man’s tone. A frown pulls at his brows in a moment before the hand not on the guy’s waist reaches up to lay on the grip at his shoulder. “Hey,” Noctis starts, and has to grimace because he’s certain he’s said ‘hey’ far too many times tonight. Maybe it’s ‘cause of the whole anonymity thing. It’s hard to think of anything else to address the other by. He continues with a small smile, “it’s not like I even noticed the others.”

The other breathes out softly. “That seems unlikely, Noct,” he says wryly, and there’s just a hint of the familiar lilt.

Noctis squeezes the other’s hand. Looks straight into the uncertain, viridian green gaze. Brings him just those few inches closer until he’s tilting his chin up a bit and the man’s tilting his down.

“It’s always been you, Specs,” Noct tells him firmly, quietly, dropping the act just for a moment to get this nailed into his advisor’s head. “Ever since the beginning up until whatever end decides to drop on us, alright? _Always_.”

Iggy sucks in a sharp breath and he stays silent for a moment. Then he presses his lips very gently against Noctis’ own and closes his eyes. Noctis nips at the other’s lower lip, more out of fond irritation than anything else, and Iggy pulls back with a laugh. An unstifled one. _Good_.

He’s smiling down at Noctis and honestly that’s the best thing he’s ever seen. He _really_ wants to take off that mask now just to take in the full experience but, yeah, _later_.

“I love you, Noct,” he whispers, and the words settle in Noct’s heart just like all the others. Warm, fuzzy feelings abound, here, and Noct grins.

“Love you, too, Iggy.” Noctis clinks the foreheads of their masks together and has a stray, ridiculous thought on the possibility of the metals catching on each other. It makes him chuckle, thinking of Iggy’s reaction, and finally pulls back. “We’ve still got a game to go through, you know. You’re ruining it.”

“I am indeed,” Iggy says, smiling warmly back. “Such a crime.”

“Yeah, gotta arrest you or something.” Noctis snickers suddenly. “’Specially your accent. What the hell happened?”

“I’d the notion of making the pretence of strangers more authentic,” Iggy responds, though he seems moderately embarrassed.

“Pedantic,” Noctis says with a laugh.

“Quite the word to use,” Iggy responds, huffing. “I’d use _thorough_. Pedantic is…”

“Uptight?” Noctis suggests, “too proper? Too accurate?”

“Hush,” Iggy laces his fingers tightly around Noctis’ own. “Now, where were we?”

Noctis grins and finally pulls the stranger into a dance.

**Author's Note:**

> a short one just cuz??? i've no time to do anything longer and i have a few oneshots planned already. onE OF THE BIG ONESHOTS WAS... foR... day two of the ignoct week but. it was Really Big and i didn't have enough tiME. and i have another one. coMING FOR THE REINCARNATION AU SIDE OF THIS PROMPT BUT THATS'S... massive too... wow.. laskmfkl so... have this fluff instead omfg


End file.
